1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elements for securing electronic components to one another and, more particularly, to fasteners that extend through apertures in two or more electronic components and that are configured to maintain an assembled relationship between the electronic components. The present invention also relates to methods for attaching semiconductor devices together, methods for attaching semiconductor devices to substrates, and methods for establishing electrical communication between semiconductor devices and substrates using fasteners.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the field of electronic devices, individual elements or components are both structurally and electrically assembled. For example, in a computer system, a memory module may be electrically and structurally coupled to a motherboard. The memory module itself may include a semiconductor device package that is both electrically and structurally coupled to a circuit board. Even the semiconductor device package of the memory module may include two or more semiconductor dice that are both electrically and structurally coupled to one another. Such semiconductor device packages that include two or more semiconductor dice are commonly referred to as multi-chip modules (“MCM”).
MCM designs often include two or more semiconductor device packages or substantially bare semiconductor dice stacked vertically on top of one another, the stack being attached to a circuit board. Electrical communication between the integrated circuit contained within each semiconductor device package or semiconductor die and the underlying circuit board typically is established by way of conductive leads, bond wires, or other conductive structures. The conductive leads, bond wires, conductive traces carried by a flexible dielectric substrate (such as those used in conventional tape-automated bonding (TAB) processes) or other conductive structures typically are routed in a lateral direction from a surface of the semiconductor device package or semiconductor die beyond a lateral surface thereof and down to a surface of the circuit board.
The individual packages or dice in the MCM generally are structurally coupled to one another using an adhesive material such as, for example, epoxy applied therebetween. Alternatively, dual sided adhesive tape may be used to structurally couple the individual semiconductor device packages or semiconductor dice to one another.
Several drawbacks exist with conventional MCM designs. First, the methods in which the individual packages or dice are structurally coupled together do not facilitate rework procedures. For example, if an individual package or die in an MCM is found to be defective during testing after fabrication thereof, scrapping of the entire MCM may be required due to permanent adhesive bonds between the defective package or die and the adjacent components of the module. Second, many conventional MCM designs require that electrically conductive structures or materials be provided laterally alongside each individual package or die in the MCM, which requires that the MCM module occupy a larger surface area on a higher level substrate to which the MCM module is attached, such as a circuit board.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a method for securing two or more elements or components of an electronic device to one another to form an assembly that facilitates replacement or re-working of the assembly during fabrication thereof, and that allows for increased density.